Elbow Grease
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble. *Preh-HoO* A moment with Drew and Will, the only boy who could command her even in the least bit. .::pre-Drewill::.


**Elbow Grease**

A PJO drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus_ characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. I love Will Solace to death…and I'd like to see Drew become a better, deeper character. So, Drewill, *lol*. XD Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Chiron looked sadly at them, and his eyes darted to Annabeth. She was too upset to say anything, but Drew wondered if that was because she was devastated or ticked. Drew was willing to bet on ticked.

"Those who can spare time to search for Percy, your help is most appreciated," the centaur said. "Otherwise, we need the cabin counselors to step up to the plate. You are the oldest here, and it is your responsibility to look after the other campers."

"Of course," Will said from Drew's right. He gestured to the few others who'd made it to the meeting—Katie and Miranda, Butch, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, and Drew herself. "I'd say it's the least we could do."

Had someone else said that and included Drew, Drew would've gawked and said, "Speak for yourself." But she found it easy to go along with what Will and Annabeth said. On occasion, she'd listen to Clarisse, too, but that was more due to the fact that Clarisse scared her, not that Clarisse exactly commanded respect.

"I'll go tell the other cabin heads," Butch offered, and Drew was so done with the tension that she wanted to snicker at his helpful remark. Offering to deliver messages? All the son of Iris needed now was a rainbow trailing after him.

Chiron dismissed them, and good thing, too: the satyr Grover had just appeared, and if there was one thing Drew couldn't stand, it was a satyr's nervous bleating. Though…she could understand. Everyone knew that Annabeth and Grover were the closest to Percy. Though she'd never admit it if asked, Drew _was_ sympathetic to them. Just a bit.

Outside, Will gave the others a few orders. After, they dispersed and Will seemed unsure what to do with himself. It seemed, Drew had noticed following the war (or maybe starting with the war), that Will was still unaccustomed to leadership. Drew couldn't blame him. When Annabeth and Percy were around, Will and Clarisse could follow instead of command, a task that came with a chariot-load of responsibility. And yet, though she loved bossing her cabin around and she would love to put some claim to her name by doing one measly quest, Drew wouldn't want to lead the other campers. Wanting all the attention was one thing. Working for it was totally different.

"What, no orders for me?" Drew asked, pulling herself from her thoughts.

Will glanced at her. "Not really. You're not a year-round camper, so you might as well choose one of your siblings to inform about the situation, since you can only make it every few weekends."

Drew opened her mouth to protest, but Will's blue eyes looked so tired. The part of her that was accustomed to turning on the charmspeak to finagle situations to her liking, however, was quiet, and Drew was fine with that. Oddly, Drew didn't feel the need or desire to charmspeak Will. Maybe it was because he was one of the few people she looked up to, Drew figured.

"What, no quibble?" he inquired, chuckling as she gave him a tiny glare.

"Not today," she muttered, and she tore her eyes from him as she blushed. Was her mother trying to tell her that _real_ charmspeak on a guy took some effort…? Drew tried to dismiss the thought, but the idea that Will was cute crept in…

- ^-^3

**Cute! X3 Considering the camp just had bad news, not too bad. I do believe that, if we were allowed more time with Drew, then we'd discover that she's not all that bad. Sure, I have my problems with her, but problematic charries are the most interesting, you know! ;] And I'm now psyched to write my other Drewill ideas…they have a lot of potential! :DDD Note: We discover that Drew and Lacy aren't year-round campers because they appear in **_**The Kane Chronicles**_** at another school. Yup. *still needs to finish reading that series***

**Thank you for reading, and please don't favorite without leaving a review to tell me why you liked the story! Thankies!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
